


[REDACTED]

by Insomnia_in_Portland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe- SCP Foundation, Correspondence, Gen, Hill Is An Undercover Foundation Agent, Pure Nonsense, What Is Darcy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomnia_in_Portland/pseuds/Insomnia_in_Portland
Summary: What is Darcy Lewis?That is the question on Maria Hill's mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick bit to get back into writing.

**Correspondence ID: [REDACTED: LEVEL 6 CLEARANCE NEEDED]**   
**From: M. Hill [MTF ID: REDACTED]**   
**To: [REDACTED]**   
**Date: 31 October, 20xx**   
**Subject: In Need of Advice**

To [REDACTED]:

_As you know, I have kept you updated on my mission. A situation, though, has arisen that I am in need of guidance on. I do not know what to do. If this were a normal situation, I would have already contacted the base in [REDACTED] to initiate containment protocols. This isn’t a normal situation. The problem stems from the fact the individual in question is tied to Prince Thor of Asgard. The individual is not Dr. J. Foster. (Please inform Councilor O-2 that accessing her research is now difficult due to Tony Stark’s patronage. I’m still looking into ways around his AIs, but it’s not looking good. If possible, send word to the “Cicadas” that a Code-Ultra may be needed.)_

_The individual causing my dilemma is named Darcy Lewis. At the moment, she is staying with us while on a “long vacation” and visiting Dr. Foster as she was her former intern. Ms. Potts has offered her a place on the civilian roster, rightly acknowledging that Ms. Lewis is a target due to her association with Dr. Foster and, by extent, Prince Thor. Ms. Lewis declined the offer. Instead of offering expected arguments, Ms. Lewis assured Ms. Potts that there is no need to worry about her. She has ways to protect herself. This earned derision from the Avengers and worry from Dr. Foster, who wants Darcy in the Tower. The problem is that certain incidents have occurred since her arrival that I find puzzling._

_To be clear, there has been NOTHING to suggest that Ms. Lewis is extraordinary. She is, by all accounts, just a warm-hearted beauty who’s quick with her friendship as she is with her taser. Officially, she is neither a mutant nor an enhanced being. She has no special weapons training or anything that would mark her as important. The incidents in question have raised flags as she has been involved in some way in each._

_The first incident was a mass kidnapping back in April. Ms. Lewis was one of 50 individuals kidnapped by some militia wanting to be HYDRA. She was only in their grasp for a day; we were able to track her using her phone. A team was dispatched to their compound in [REDACTED] to free the hostages. I was on this team, along with Agents C. Barton and N. Romanov and Prince Thor. The first sign something was wrong was when we found the perimeter guards. All were found at their posts dead. The cause: decapitation via cranial detonation. When we got inside, we found more kidnappers dead in similar states. (I should note I have included the pertinent files on each incident. Photos and video are included.)_

_As we progressed inside, we found more dead kidnappers and the unharmed hostages in a cramped cell. When it became apparent Ms. Lewis was among them, Prince Thor went charging off on his own. I chased after him, leaving his fellow Avengers to deal with the hostages. I followed him down a hallway occupied by more dead kidnappers and down some stairs to an underground room. Said room turned out to be a torture chamber. Ms. Lewis was inside said chamber, along with twenty kidnappers. She was fine. It took DNA testing to figure out which of the bloodstains was which kidnapper._

_Under questioning, Ms. Lewis explained she had no idea what happened. The kidnappers’ heads just exploded. SHIELD’s investigation was concluded quickly. This was just the start._

_Incident 2 was the day-long hostage situation at [REDACTED] in Times Square. A team of twenty HYDRA agents took over the building and held everyone inside at gunpoint. Ms. Lewis was one of the hostages. I know you heard about it. Officially, it ended when police and SHIELD agents stormed the building and freed the hostages. No hostages were harmed. Every HYDRA agent was killed. What the public hasn’t been told is that HYDRA’s goons were killed two hours before entry. The cause: exsanguination via full-body hemorrhaging. I spoke to a SHIELD agent who told me she had never seen anything like it. Later tests showed they had not been exposed to any biological or chemical agents. It was as though their bodies decided to spontaneously bleed to death at the same time. Every HYDRA agent’s TOD was nearly identical, only differing by a 2-3 minutes._

_How does Ms. Lewis fit in? She was found with a group of hostages in a back area. All were unharmed. Seven goons were found dead with them. Upon questioning, Ms. Lewis explained she had no idea what happened. They just dropped dead._

_Incident 3 is still unclear. All we know is that Ms. Lewis was in the mountains near [REDACTED] when a Code-Green was called. Dr. Banner was forcibly turned into the Hulk by some Asgardian hag and duly lost his mind. He fled from his team into the mountains. It took three days to find him. When we did, he was found with Ms. Lewis in some wee cabin. Dr. Banner had no recollection of what happened during those three days. Ms. Lewis said she found him while out on a hike and managed to drag him to the cabin. Thor is suspicious. He says that the magic used on Dr. Banner was designed to be lengthy. He should have been stuck as the Hulk for more than three days. The fact he wasn’t indicates advanced magic was used to reverse the original spell. Ms. Lewis denies she knows such magic._

_Incident 4 was the game-changer._

_As you know, Earth was threatened with attack when two fleets of Shi’ar battleships appeared in orbit. Their commanders believed we were hiding some criminal and threatened genocide if said criminal was not produced and handed over to them. Thor and the Asgardians have been credited with saving Earth as the fleets suddenly departed just a few days ago. Well, that’s not true._

_The second Avengers facility was used as a negotiation site between Thor and one of the Shi’ar commanders. He was coldly respectful to the Asgardians, but hostile toward us humans. It made negotiations difficult. Both Dr. Foster and Ms. Lewis were there per safety protocols. Both were kept away from the Shi’ar delegation, but got the better of Ms. Lewis. Their meeting, to put it kindly, was not pleasant. The commander insulted humanity and its primitiveness. Ms. Lewis criticized the Shi’ar for their arrogance. Things went from bad to horrifying when Ms. Lewis insulted their Majestrix._

_Furious, the Shi’ar grabbed Ms. Lewis and promptly teleported back to their ship. We then received a message from the commander. He said insults against their Empress would not be tolerated and this “whore” would be punished. Any attempt to rescue her would result in the promised attack. We debated what to do. Ultimately, we agreed to leave Ms. Lewis to her fate._

_Four hours later, the Shi’ar commander and Ms. Lewis returned. The change in the commander was striking. He apologized profusely for his behavior. It was his behavior toward Ms. Lewis that was shocking. He was apologetic and deferential, treating her with reverence worthy of a god. It was obvious he was scared of her, but why we couldn’t say. He then departed. Two days later, the fleets were gone._

_You know we grilled Ms. Lewis about what happened. She was vague, saying only she was lucky. We’ve been pressing her for more, but she says she was just lucky. She has no idea what made them leave. I would believe her if I had not witnessed the commander’s behavior toward her with my own eyes. There was no way someone that hostile could become so deferential that quick. Something happened in those four hours that changed the minds of the Shi’ar. Enough to get them to leave._

_To be honest, I would have called Ms. Lewis horribly unlucky if Incident 4 had not happened. After all, she was there at Puente Antiguo and London. Yet Incident 4 raises too many questions. There is only so much I can do without putting myself as an undercover operative. I need guidance. Should I openly pursue an investigation or no? I think I may have a potential SCP, but getting her contained will be problematic. If anything, I would like to know if she is someone on our radar. I’ve included her file for review. Please cross-check it with our files. I need to know what I am dealing with_

Sincerely,  
M. Hill   
[MTF ID: REDACTED]   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
 **Correspondence ID: [REDACTED: LEVEL 6 CLEARANCE NEEDED]**  
 **To: M. Hill [MTF ID: REDACTED]**  
 **From: [REDACTED]**  
 **Date 3 December, 20xx**  
 **Subject: Oh, You Poor Bitch…,**

_Apologies for the late send, but we had a containment breach at [REDACTED] that required a serious mop-up. It was nothing serious; SCP-682 and SCP-106 just encountered each other. We lost three MTF units and one facility, but, aside from that, nothing too dire occurred. Now, as for your inquiry, I’ll keep this brief. Your instincts are correct. The being in question is in fact an SCP._

__**ID: SCP-[REDACTECD]**   
**Status: changed from Inactive to Active**   
**Classification: [REDACTED]**   
**Note: Treaty of Mt. Erebus (15 June, 1953)**

_I’ve included her file so you can update yourself. The being known as Darcy Lewis has been on the Foundation’s radar for decades now. Know, though, there is nothing we can do about her. As you’ll see, I’ve included a copy of the Treaty of Mt. Erebus in the file. Your classification showed you didn’t have the clearance to view it, but we’ve made an exception in your case. Please review it as it will help you understand the situation you now find yourself in._

_I’m placing her on the Active list as she intervened in those incidents you mentioned. With the Hulk, she likely reversed the spell for his own safety. I took a look at a map and there were actually three towns in vicinity of the cabin they were found in. With those first two, it was self-defense. As for the Shi’ar, she probably got herself taken on purpose. That way, she could get onboard and do whatever it is she did to get them to leave. My guess is revealing her true form and power._

_Your orders henceforth are simple: DO NOT ENGAGE! You are to monitor Ms. Lewis, but you are NOT to engage. Do not act in any way that will raise suspicion with the Avengers or your SHIELD cohorts. SHIELD cannot know about her. I fear what would happen if those idiots attempted to capture her for study. As you’ll see with the Treaty, things didn’t go so well for us._

_Keep me posted._

[REDACTED]  
[REDACTED]


End file.
